


Hallo-glee-n

by vintagefabray



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, any relationships except marlique are friendships, this is just me doing what rib could've and should've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagefabray/pseuds/vintagefabray
Summary: It's 2012. Blaine, Sam and Tina are in their senior year of high school. And this is their last Halloween before they officially become adults.
Relationships: Background Unique Adams & Marley Rose, Blaine Anderson/Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hallo-glee-n

Halloween; one of the best days of the year. At least, according to Blaine, Sam and Tina. They loved everything about the holiday. The candy, the music, the costumes, the decorations. Anything even remotely related to Halloween, the trio loved. 

This Halloween was going to be bittersweet, however. It was their senior year. Which meant it was the last time they could go trick or treating without it being weird/creepy, and even at the age they were at now, they got some stares. But it didn’t matter to them. What mattered was that they were together, having fun, and getting three bags full of candy to split. 

They had had a countdown to Halloween going since June. And now, the day was finally here. Tina got to school first. She was dressed as Princess Lea from Star Wars, playing her part in a trio costume with her best friends. The year before that, she had done a couples costume with Mike. It was strange to not have him by her side this year, but she knew she would be okay without him.

“Tina!” She heard a voice call, turning around to see Blaine dressed as Luke Skywalker. 

“Hey! Looking good, “ Tina said, smiling at the boy as he walked towards her. 

“Right back at you! Have you seen Sam at all today?” Blaine asked. 

“Not yet, but he should be here soon. It’s not unlike him to be late,” Tina replied. Blaine laughed a bit to himself as he and Tina began walking towards their first class. Suddenly, they heard yelling behind them and what sounded like shoes running across the floor. 

“Guys! Guys, wait up!” Tina and Blaine turned around to find Sam, nearly sprinting down the hallway. in his Han Solo costume. He had always known how to make the best dramatic entrances. 

“So, how does it look?” Sam asked once he finally reached his best friends, out of breathe. 

“Great. We all look so cool!” Tina cheered, taking her friends’ hands into her own as they made their way through the halls. 

“I think we might be the best dressed trio at McKinley this year,” Blaine said with a grin. 

“Might be? We definitely are!” Sam responded. As the three continued to make their way to class, Tina couldn’t help but feel a bit down. Each second of the day was a second closer to the end of their last Halloween in high school. But at the same time, each second of the day was a second closer to getting a bunch of candy.

**

The school day went on as usual, with a few differences (mainly, everyone being dressed in costumes). And of course, Mr. Schue made sure that they had glee club on Halloween. He had never gotten to have a Halloween meeting with the senior class from last year, and he went on and on about how much he regretted it and how he needed to do it with his current group. 

Walking into the choir room was interesting. Marley and Unique were dressed as Ruby and Sapphire from Steven Universe, insisting it was just a “best friends costume” (though everyone knew it wasn’t), Jake was dressed as a basketball player (aka himself), Sugar was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Kitty was dressed as a nurse, and Artie was dressed as Magic Mike. Ryder was absent that day because he had gone to a Halloween party out of town the night before, got super drunk, and was now bed ridden with a hangover for the day. Joe was also absent because his family didn’t celebrate Halloween, so they kept him home from school that day (his parents told him it was “The Devil’s Holiday” and that if he even thought about it he’d go to Hell). 

“Happy Halloween, losers,” Kitty sneered as Blaine, Sam and Tina walked into the room. Not even her obnoxious, annoying self could ruin this day for the three of them. There was a magic in Halloween. Nothing could make it anything less than the best day ever. 

Ignoring the blonde, the three sat down together and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. Looking across the group of chairs, they saw Marley, Unique and Jake giggling in the corner together, Marley and Unique holding hands. 

“Oh my gosh!” Marley exclaimed, turning her head to look at Blaine, Sam and Tina, “You guys look so awesome.”

“So do you, Marley! I love the matching costume with Unique, I think that-”

“We’re just friends, Tina,” Marley interrupted. 

“I wasn’t going to say you weren’t,” Tina replied, watching as Marley’s face became red. 

“Oh. Of course you weren’t! Why would you?” Marley asked, seemingly more to herself than anyone else. Tina giggled a bit, and turned her head back to talk to Blaine and Sam, when Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. 

“Happy Halloween, glee club!” He cheered. The group stared at him. He was dressed as Elvis Presley. And it did not look good. 

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Artie asked. 

“I’m Elvis! Isn’t it obvious?” 

“You look like Elvis after a night out,” Sam replied, getting a laugh out of Tina and Blaine. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, and continued on with his plan for the day. 

“We’ve spent the whole week singing our favorite Halloween songs. Tina, your rendition of Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus still gives me chills from just thinking about it,” Mr. Schue said. Tina smiled. It always felt good to get some recognition, despite its rarity. 

“Anyways, before I explain what we're going to do today, Artie told me he had something he wanted to share with the group. The floor is yours,” Mr. Schue said, gesturing for Artie to come to the front of the room. 

“Thank you, Mr. Schue. My mom is out of town tonight on some business thing, sp I decided to throw the ultimate Halloween rager, with the help of Jake. And you’re all invited!” Artie said, sending the group into a frenzy. As if the day couldn’t get any better, now they had something to look forward to after trick or treating. 

“What time is it at?” Marley asked. 

“7:00 tonight. And I want everyone out of my house by 11:00 unless you plan on helping Jake and I clean up!” Artie replied, pointing at the group. 

“Alright, thank you Artie! I hope you all have fun tonight,” Mr. Schue said as Artie went back to where he originally had been, “So, I decided today that we’d just have some fun, listen to some music, and maybe have a dance party if you guys are up for it!” The club cheered and got out of their seats. Mr. Schue pushed play on the radio that had been sitting on the piano, and music began to play. 

“Who wants cupcakes?” A voice asked, that voice being Ms. Pillsbury in the doorway. This was great. Halloween, friends, music and cupcakes. How could the day get any better?

**

It was a good hour in glee club. They all had fun, although it was weird how many times Kitty tried to convince Jake to dance with her. Couldn’t she just take a hint? Despite the fun, however, it was a relief when it was finally time to go home. Because going home meant one thing and one thing only: it was trick or treating time. 

Blaine, Sam and Tina couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough. The three had agreed to get ready at Tina’s house, Sam telling his mom not to pick him up from school that day and Blaine not riding the bus as usually would. 

They practically ran to Tina’s car. When they reached it, Sam got into the front seat and Blaine got into the back. Then, Tina started her car and drove away from McKinley High. She leaned her hand over to turn the volume on the radio up. 

“I’m so excited!” Sam cheered. 

“So am I! I was nervous for Halloween this year with all that’s happened in the past few weeks, but it’s actually going really well,” Blaine replied. 

“Yeah, I figured it would be hard for you since it’s your first Halloween without Ku-”

“Sam!” Tina interrupted, “Let’s not talk about that, okay?” Sam nodded and held his hands up into a heart shape at Blaine, mouthing the word “sorry” at him. Blaine smiled and shook his head. The rest of the car ride was nice. The trio listened to the radio and sang together. And then, they pulled into Tina’s driveway. They quickly got out of the car and ran into Tina’s house. Her parents were still at work, so they had the house to themselves for the short time they’d be there. 

"Okay, so all we need from here is the bags to put the candy in and then I think we should be good,” Tina said. v

“We should take some pictures while we’re here too!” 

“Oh my gosh, of course, Sam! We are going to be the coolest people on Instagram,” Tina replied before taking the boys’ hands and leading them up the stairs and to her room. 

“I bought some trick or treating bags from the store the other day, I’ve been keeping them in here,” Tina said as the trio walked into her room. She went over the a dresser she had near her window and grabbed three orange bags off of it. Each one had a name sewn into it, those names, of course, being Tina, Blaine and Sam. 

“Tina, did you add the names to these?” Blaine asked. 

“I did! I thought it would be fun to have them customized, and it makes it easier to know who’s is whose.” 

“That’s so awesome. You are so awesome!” 

“Why, thank you, Blaine,” Tina replied, a grin on her face. 

“Let’s get out of here. We have about two and a half hours to collect candy before the party, which means we have two and a half hours to fill these to the brim!” Sam said, holding up his bag. They then left Tina’s room, and made their way down the stairs and out of the door. 

They took some pictures outside, waiting to post them until after the night was over, and then began to walk down the sidewalk, their arms linked together.

“So, I was thinking we’d hit the rich neighborhoods first, they always have the best stuff,” Sam said. Tina and Blaine agreed, and then they were off. This was going to be awesome. 

**

Two and a half hours and three bags full of candy later, Tina, Blaine and Sam began making their way back to Tina’s house so they could drive to Artie’s party. Blaine and Sam had noticed, however, that after they hit the last house, Tina had been acting different. Her shoulders were slouched and her smile wasn’t as bright. It was like somebody had taken her sunshine and replaced it with a rainstorm. 

“Tina, are you okay?” Blaine asked as the three continued walking.

“Yeah, I'm alright,” Tina replied. 

“If you don’t think we know you well enough to know that that’s not true, you’re surely mistaken,” Blaine said. He unlinked his arms from Tina and Sam and stopped walking, making Sam and Tina stop in their tracks as well. 

“You can tell us if there’s something going on. We’re your friends, we care about you,” Sam said. 

‘It’s nothing. It’s just that…” Tina started, trailing off. 

“It’s just that what?” Blaine asked. 

‘It’s just that this is our last Halloween as kids and I don’t want it to be over. I don’t want high school to be over. I don’t want to grow up!” Tina finally said, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Blaine and Sam quickly pulled her into a group hug, wrapping their arms around her. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blaine whispered. The trio stood on the sidewalk in their hug for a few minutes, just taking each other in, before they pulled away. 

“Tina,” Blaine began, “Even when we’re old and gray, we’ll all still be friends and love each other. You know that, Sam knows that, and I know that. And I know that growing up is scary. Trust me, I’m scared too. But I think that as long as we’re doing it together, it’ll all be okay.”

“What about when we graduate? We’ll never see each other again!” Tina cried. 

“You don’t know that for sure. I mean, the seniors from last year still talk to each other all the time. Believe me when I tell you that the three of us are going to be best friends from now until forever,” Blaine said, Sam nodding along. 

“Plus, just because we won’t be kids anymore doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun! Luckily for us, there's not an age limit for celebrating Halloween,” Sam added. Tina smiled, wiping her tears away. 

“Thank you, guys. I know it’s probably stupid, but I’m just so happy right now and I don’t want that to go away,” Tina said. 

“It’s not stupid at all. I already told you, I get it. And I’m sure that Sam gets it too. Right, Sam?"

“Of course I do! I think all of the seniors do. I know that the seniors last year did, Mercedes told me when she left Lima that it was the most bittersweet moment of her life.” 

“See? Everyone feels that way. Now, we should get back to your house so we’re not late for the party!” Blaine said, linking the trio’s arms back together as they made their way down the sidewalk again. Tina felt a new spring in her step. Maybe Blaine and Sam were right; it would be okay after all. 

“I love you, guys,” Tina said. 

“We love you more,” Blaine and Sam said in unison, the three laughing afterwards. Now it was time for the last event of the day. Artie’s ultimate Halloween rager. 

**  
Blaine, Tina and Sam walked in to find a lot more people than they were expecting. The house was packed! How did Artie manage to get all the popular kids there? And then they remembered that Jake was also helping with the party. 

This is Halloween was blasting through the speakers as they made their way through the crowd. Everyone was on the floor, dancing and drinking and having a great time. Then, they caught sight of their glee club friends. Marley and Unique were dancing to themselves in the corner, and Sam could’ve swore he saw them kiss once. Jake was with Artie, drinking and imitating the voices in the song. Kitty was in a crowd of football players, being her usual self. And Sugar was dancing on a table. 

Everything was perfect. This was the exact kind of Halloween Blaine, Sam and Tina imagined having. They drank (except for Tina, agreeing to be the designated driver) and danced the night away, not leaving each other’s sides once. And when the end of the night hit, the three left together and went back to Tina’s house, accidentally waking her parents when they walked through they front door, they sorted through all of their candy and then had a sleepover. 

As the three went to sleep that night, Tina smiled to herself. Her nerves had seemed to disappear. She couldn’t have asked for a better day. What a perfect last high school Halloween.


End file.
